Twister
by Matrix Taylor
Summary: This is actually a remake of my favorite movie, Twister, using DBZ characters!
1. Prologue: A Twister This Way Comes

TWISTER

_By: Matrix Taylor_

_Rated: T_

_Type: Adventure_

_Anime: DBZ_

_Author's Note: This fic is my very first that I just recently came up with. It's the remake of Twister using DBZ characters. R&R_

_DISCLAIMER: DBZ does not belong to me._

_PROLOGUE: A Twister This Way Comes_

The storm outside seemed to be getting steadily worse. Aurora's father walked into the living room with a fresh cup of coffee, inhaling the rich smell of nicely brewed Joe. The television was set to the Weather Channel, keeping them updated on the weather. This time of year was tornado season and one could hit at anytime. The weather has been bad as of late. Plus, their home was only miles from where the last few tornadoes hit. Aurora's father would do anything to keep his family safe.

"…_All parts of Oklahoma are in the path of the tornado." The weatherman says._

_Suddenly, the Aurora's father heard something that sounded as if a lion was roaring. However, her father knew that it was something much worse. Wasting no time, he ran upstairs to get his kid and wife, who were both upstairs._

Auroa, dressed in footie pajamas, was asleep in bed with her dog, Krypto, sleeping at the foot of the bed, when her dog began to whine. But, that was not what woke Aurora up. Aurora was startled awoke by a strange sound that she has never heard before. It sounded worse then the noise of the monster she had under her bed at night. She laid there still tired and wondering if she could have been imagining it. But, before she could really figure outif her imagination was just playing tricks on her again, her mommy hurried into her room.

"Come on Aurora. Get up and let's go." Her mom says hurrying to her bedside.

"Mommy, what's happening?" Aurora asks, rubbing her eyes.

"It's okay." Her mother replies, lifting Aurora into her arms. "I got you sweetheart."

"Mommy, where are we going?" Aurora asked, now confused and getting even more afraid.

"It's okay sweetie! Come on!" She says, grabbing a jacket to put over Aurora.

"Honey, let's go! The storm's coming!" Aurora father says, bursting into Aurora's room.

Aurora has never heard her father sound so afraid before. He was afraid of nothing. Well, that is what Aurora thought anyways. After all, he was a Saiyan!

"Okay. I've got Aurora!" Her mother says to her father.

Aurora stared back at the bed where their dog still lay whining.

"Krypto," Aurora cries out, suddenly realizing that they were leaving the dog.

"Aurora! Aurora! Aurora!" Her mother called, trying to hold on to a struggling Aurora.

"I got her!" Her father says as Aurora kicked and screamed, struggling to get free so she could go back for the dog.

"Krypto! Krypto!" Aurora kept calling and struggling as her father took her in her arms and both of their parents ran further away from the house.

Luckily, the dog heard his name being called and got out of the door, running after them and getting out just before a huge bolt of lightning struck the house and caused the whole house to explode. This terrified Aurora more than it did her parents and she buried her face deep in her father's shoulders, thinking of Krypto and hoped their dog got out safe.

They ran to the storm shed, her father having no choice but to sit down to open the storm shed's door. Aurora kept screaming for Krypto, more frightened then she has ever been in her life. Her mother and father both got the shed unlatched and opened. Holding open the door, her father made sure both his daughter and wife were both in before entering and closing the door behind him, the strong wind making it hard to keep shut.

Suddenly, Aurora recognized heard a bark outside.

"Daddy! Daddy! Krypto's still outside!" Aurora says.

Her father re-opens the door and the little terrier comes running into the shed and right by Aurora's side. Aurora hugged and held the dog close, thinking if she did then nothing bad would happen to the little puppy. Silently, she whispered soothing words to the dog. Meanwhile, her father shut and locked the door while her mother lit an emergency lamp with a match.

"Keep her back honey," Her father instructs her mother.

Obediently, his wife grabs Aurora, surprising the chibi saiyan.

"Krypto!" Aurora cried, worried that the little dog may run away again as he moved away from her.

But he did not. The dog just got comfortable. The whole family and their dog huddled together, listening to raging and roaring of the storm. It was so strong; it was causing the door of the little storm cellar to shake, practically snatching the door off the hinges. Aurora's father knew he had to do something quick before the door really is snatched off as the heard what sounded like the storm getting worse.

"Take Aurora," Aurora's father commanded his wife.

She takes Aurora while her father hurried over and held the door. The door was already old and almost off its hinges. However, it has always held before. As he held the door, he could feel the full force of the wind so strong that even a very strong Saiyan like Aurora's father was having trouble keeping the storm from ripping the door from its hinge. But, he knew that he had to for the sake of his family. He already knew of the great risk he was taking. The storm itself was right over them. He could feel it.

Suddenly, without warning, the storm snatched the door off of its hinge and the only thing could be heard were Aurora's father screams as the twister sucked him and the up door. Then the angry roar of the storm was clear as Aurora and her mother looked on horrified. Krypto began to bark again, but the little terrier stayed put. The only thing she and her mother were able to see was a black cloud and swirling wind.

"Daddy," Aurora screams, running right for the door.

But, her mother grabbed and held her, no matter how much she screamed and fought. Tears poured down her face as she looked up and saw the black, ruthless swirling storm that took herfather away.

When the storm ended a few minutes later the only ones left was Aurora, her mother and their dog, Krypto…

_To Be Continued_

_Author's Note: As you may have already guessed, Aurora is Jo. Each character will be added as the story progresses._

_Again, R&R_


	2. Chapter 1: Return Of A Prodigy

TWISTER

By: Matrix Taylor

Type: Adventure

Rated: T

Anime: DBZ

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, I know they probably don't have Twisters in Japan. This is why I relocated our heroes! Well, sort of. Okay, so this story pretty much follows the movie for those who have not figured that out. So anyways, here is the second part. I try to make as few typos as possible! R&R

DISCLAIMER: Original DBZ characters don't belong to me. Twister doesn't belong to me. But, Aurora belongs to me.

M.T. (thinking) I wonder if they're still selling DBZ fluff bunnies on ebay?

Part 1: Return Of An Prodigy 

_**(Present Day)**_

The G.O.E.S. 8 Satellite took and sent pictures to the National Severe Storm Laboratory in which, of course monitored the weather. Everyone was busy watching the monitor for change in weather in case they had to send out any warnings. Right now it was 7:00 AM in Oklahoma City and the temperature is currently 75 degrees. It was that time of year and it was essential that everyone kept his or her eyes open in case of change of weather. Tornado Season was always the most stressful season, despite the fact that states from Oklahoma to Kansas were always having tornados. Their job was to get the warning out on time. This year, she hoped that they would get a break.

"Tough chance," Bulma thought to herself as she studied the monitors.

"Look at this," Android 18 says, coming up behind her any laying down a piece of paper with data in front of Bulma. "The caps are starting to break."

"All models are starting to forecast lifted in induces from –6 to –10," Marion says as she looked from the paper to the monitor.

"You know, if these cells keep building like this, then there could be a record break of tornadoes," Android 17 says as-a-matter-of-fact.

Bulma sighs.

"This is going to be a long day."

Flying through Oklahoma City, Mirai took in the sight of the place he left behind, taking in each and every landscape. There were miles and miles of plain, a river, which also ran for miles, and the skies were just as cloudy, hinting at a possibility of a storm. Mirai hated to admit it, but he was sort of glad to be back. But, he did not plan to stay…

"Mirai, are you sure she's going to be there?" His fiancé asks, flying beside him.

His fiance's question instantly snapped him out of his own thoughts.

"If I know Aurora, she's already dragged the rest of the team into the field. A day like today, it's something I expect Aurora to do. She forgets everything but her work." Mirai responds.

His fiancé turns and smiles at him.

"Well Mirai, don't tell me you're nervous!" His fiancé says teasingly.

"I'm not nervous." Mirai retorts. "Why? Do I look nervous?"

"Just a little," His fiancé responds.

Mirai sighs.

"I just want to get it over with."

This, of course, was true. Aurora was really the last person he wanted to see. It was better if he get what he came here to get and leave Oklahoma behind for good. But, a part of him could not help but wonder how, after all this time, Aurora looked now. He even wondered how the others were doing. After all this time, he was not sure if he would be able to face them again.

"Are you sure she said she signed the papers?" His fiancé asks for what was probably the hundredth time today.

As annoyed as he was with her constantly asking him if the papers were signed repeatedly, Mirai could tell that his fiancé was just as nervous as he was. It was one of the reasons why he was being so patient.

"She said she did. But, I'll make sure before we leave," Trunks replies, giving her one of his reassuring smiles.

She smiled back; a little more reassured although he still could sense some concern.

Aurora and her team were checking over their equipment, making last minute preparations and making sure that everything was in working order. Yamchu just finished programming the TV's he had installed in his van so it not only picked up weather reports, but also broadcasted music videos, which he also had hooked up to a PDA. Goten and Piccolo were arguing over the maps, which Piccolo told Goten repeatedly not to fold. Videl was busy testing and making sure everything was in working order. Meanwhile, Aurora and Gohan were busy making repairs to one of the Doppler, located on top of the van.

"Okay Aurora, I think I've got it!" Gohan says, hitting the switch in the car.

Instantly, the satellite sparked, catching Aurora off guard and almost shocking her.

"Stupid thing," Aurora growled, a little irritated. She fiddled with it a little more before it started to finally started working.

"Hey Gohan? Gohan, I think we've got it! Give me a reading!"

She hits the top of the truck to get his attention and repeated the directions. Gohan opens the van door and gets out; finally glad that the hardest of their task seem to be completed. But, he knew that it was definitely worth it.

"Which way do you want it Aurora?" Gohan asks, walking over to the monitor.

"From the looks of it, the dry line's stalled. Give me a sector scan west, northwest and increase the PRF." Aurora instructed, looking up at the skies with excitement thrumming through her veins. "Soon," she kept thinking. "Soon…"

"Alright," says Gohan.

In the background, she could hear Johnny Cash's song, "Walk The Line" playing.

Mirai and his fiancé land safely, taking in the hustle and bustle of his friends, as they got ready to go chase storms.

"Here we are!" Mirai says to his fiancé as he watched her take in the people around her.

The same people he grew up with and knew longer then anyone. But, there was only one person he came to see. It was Goten and Videl who were the first to notice their arrival.

"Well! Well! Look who it is!" Goten exclaimed grinning at his friend.

"Goten! Long time no see!" He says, greeting him with their traditional handshake.

"Hey Trunks," Videl says frowning at first.

Then she thumps him on the arm before giving him a hug. He smiled glad to see her too, which was true. Videl and Goten did not seem to have changed much since their last encounter. Goten still had the same dark hair that he remembered, however, his hair was longer now then he remembered. Like his brother, Gohan, Goten looked just like their father, Goku. Mirai was more surprised at Videl, whose stomach was as big as a balloon. It looked as if she and Gohan have been very busy. However, Mirai himself knew that being pregnant was not going to stop Videl from chasing storms, although he was sure that Gohan probably tried to talk her out of it.

Mirai's fiancé just stood back and watch, waiting for the right moment to be properly introduced.

"Don't you think you should be sitting this one out Videl?" Mirai says, indicating her condition.

"Don't you start too Trunks! I already have to hear it from Gohan." Videl says.

Although she knew that Mirai was teasing her, Videl could also hear the deep concern etched in his voice.

"Can you blame him? I mean look at her!" Goten replies.

She gives Goten the evil eye. Goten quickly shuts up.

"Well, if it isn't The Extreme?!" Yamchu says with a grin, walking over to the group.

"Yamchu," Mirai says blushing as they embraced in a brotherly hug and then stepping back.

"How ya' been?" Yamchu asks.

"Great!" Mirai replies.

Mirai's fiancé chose that exact moment, as her fiancé finished greeting his friend, Yamchu, to make her presence know by simply clearing her throat. Goten and Videl already going back to work after sending a quick greeting his fiancé's way. Mirai was so busy greeting his friends, he almost forgot about her. Being back here and seeing his friends already brought back old memories. She walks to his side and Mirai casually puts his arm around her.

"Yamchu, this is Miranda," Mirai replies. "Miranda, this is Yamchu. He's been chasing with us since we started."

"Nice to meet you," She says with a nod, taking in his appearance.

Yamchu was dressed in Tommy jeans, black tennis shoes, and a white t-shirt. His dark hair was pulled back in a ponytail. Although there was a scar on the right side of his face that made him look tough, she supposes he seemed nice enough. Looking around, Miranda suddenly felt a little overdressed. She chose to wear her two-piece pique suit. The jacket bordered with eyelet and has covered buttons along with the flattering skirt with side-seam pockets and elastic band. Her black leather sandals completed the look. Her long, black hair left loose.

"You too," Yamchu says, extending a hand, which she took.

After a quick shake, they released each other's hand. However, Yamchu did not miss the wedding band on Miranda's finger as they shook hands.

"Say Yamchu, where's Aurora?" Mirai asks, turning his attention back to his long time friend.

"Over by the Doppler," Yamchu says, indicating the van. "It's acting up again. We're running low on grant money."

"Miranda, why don't you just hang out here for just a little bit and I'll be right back okay?" Mirai says, turning to face her.

"Okay," Miranda replies with a smile, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

Then he turns his attention to Yamchu.

"Say Yamchu, mind keeping an eye on her and make sure nothing happens," he asks.

"Sure!" Yamchu replies.

Then as he walked towards the van where he called out to Yamchu, "And Yamchu, don't try anything with my girl!"

"I won't!" Yamchu responds and then laugh heartily.

"You know Aurora's gonna flip when she sees you're back," Goten says as the young Saiyan passed.

"I'm not back!" Mirai exclaims. As he walked on, he pass Gohan whose mind was so into fixing one of the systems that he did not even hear Trunks come up. Not wanting to disturb him and getting what he came to do over with Trunks simply says, "Hi Gohan!" while clapping the older Saiyan on the back.

"Huh?" He turned and saw Mirai walking away.

"Hey Mirai," He says, quickly recognizing the younger Saiyan.

Aurora was still busy working out the bugs from the Doppler when she heard a familiar voice say, "Hi Aurora."

Suddenly, her heart skipped a beat as she looked up and saw him for the first time in years. Although he seemed more mature then she remembered, not much about him changed. His light purple hair was much longer and pulled into a ponytail, although some escaped. Again, she found herself drowning in those eyes. There was something about him that made her love him so. He was wearing long jeans, a white t-shirt and tennis shoes. However, he was not wearing his Capsule Corp jacket.

"Mirai, congratulations, you've found us," Aurora says, her attitude and tone of voice casual and friendly, yet filled with a bit of sarcasm.

"So, how's it going?" He asked, acting just as casual and not showing just how nervous he really was.

He took in Aurora's own appearance. He thought that she was as pretty as ever. She had the same black hair that all Saiyans had, well, except for him. But, it was only because he took his hair color from his mom. He thought that Aurora's eyes were a darker brown then most, but seemed lighter when she's happy. Aurora was dressed in black jeans, white t-shirt and tennis shoes, not wearing her Capsule Corp. jacket. He wondered if she still worked there. He quickly pushed the thought aside, determined to get what he came here to do done.

"Good. Hey, seen the sky today?" Aurora replies.

"Yeah, I did. She's really talking." Mirai says after looking up at the sky and seeing a flash of lightning before it disappeared again.

"Catch!" Aurora replies, throwing down some cords to him. He catches them with no real effort at all. Then she says while hopping down from the top of the van, "It's the biggest series of storms in twelve years. One lined up after the other. NSSO says they haven't seen anything like it."

"Is that so?" Mirai says following her to one of the monitors. "Look Aurora, about the divorce papers…"

"Aurora!" Someone on the team calls, catching her attention.

"Whoops," Aurora says scooting pass him, dangerously close to brushing one another.

Mirai sighs, knowing how hard it was to talk to Aurora about anything especially when she was doing her job. He was quickly becoming agitated. But, he tried to stay calm. He refuses to leave without those papers signed.

"Hey Mirai!" Pan greets him.

"Hey Mirai!" Goku says.

"Hi!" Mirai says, returning the greeting half-heartedly.

Right now his main focus was simply on Aurora.

"There's something wrong with the camera," Trunks says to Aurora, passing her a piece of the camera equipment.

"No wonder! The focus mask's jammed." Aurora says.

"Oh, the focus mask," Trunks, say.

"There's grass in the auto focus. Did you check these? You have to check it." Aurora replies, blowing the grass out of the auto focus.

"Want me to do it now?" Trunks ask.

"Unless you want to sketch the tornadoes," Aurora replies.

She goes back over to the monitors.

"Hey Mirai, welcome back!" Trunks called.

"Hey. And I'm not back!" Mirai responds.

"So, do you want the papers?" Aurora casually asked as she began connecting wires.

"Well, I did come all the way out here for them," Mirai responds, not quite able to hide his irritation this time.

"Well, they're signed and ready." Aurora says, smiling and glad to see that Mirai was still somewhat the impatient guy she knew and loved.

Gohan and Videl chose at that moment to give them privacy. They definitely did not want to be a part of this conversation.

"Good! Let's see 'em," Mirai says, relieved that she at least did remember to sign the papers.

"You mean you need them right this second?" Aurora asks, keeping all of her hostility and power level as low as possible.

"Well, that would be nice. Don't you think Aurora?" Mirai snapped irritation now plain in his voice.

"What's the urgency? You're acting like you're getting married," Aurora says jokingly.

"I am." Mirai replies.

At that moment, the smile left her face and the world seemed to come to a complete stop. This was just something she was not prepared for. When she received the divorce papers, of course she signed them. But, she figured that by the time he comes to get them, he would have probably changed his mind. However, a part of her already knew that the time like this would eventually come where he found someone else. Of course, she really did not have anyone else to blame but herself, even though it was Mirai's fault too. She knew that she would just have to accept it. There was no point of holding on right?

"Wow," Aurora says, quickly recovering from the shock of the news.

"Yeah, I know," Mirai says, watching as a flicker of expression cross Aurora's face before recovering.

It was too quick for him to catch it. But, he knew it was definitely something.

"Is it Melissa?" She asks.

"No, it's Miranda." Mirai says.

"Sure there wasn't a Melinda in there?" Aurora says, heading to her truck.

"There hasn't been anyone but Miranda since you." Mirai says, following Aurora to her truck.

"Not much for browsing is we?" Aurora says, opening her car door, and rummaging inside her truck for the divorce papers as they talked.

"Can we lay off my love life please and just get me the papers?" Mirai snapped.

"Fine. Here!" She says, moving out of the truck and handing him the papers.

She shut the truck's door.

"Thank you," Mirai says a little bit politer, getting his temper under control. She always did know how to rile him up. He stood in front of the truck with the papers sitting on the hood, going through them to make sure everything was signed. After all, he did not want any excuse for coming back.

Aurora slammed her truck door and quickly switched the ring from her ring finger to her other hand while Mirai was distracted.

"Hey wait! You missed a page."

Aurora sighs and took back the papers handed to her.

"Hm…So I did." Aurora says looking at the page he was referring to.

"What are you doing?" Mirai asks, noticing that she still did not make any attempt of signing the papers yet.

"I'm reading over it. What? I can't read over it?" Aurora says.

"It's the same as it was in December." Mirai says.

"But I didn't read it in December." Aurora says.

"Geez! Would you just sign the papers already so we can go?" Mirai snapped.

"We? Wait, she's here?" Aurora says, astonished and definitely curious to see what kind of girl her soon-to-be ex was going to marry.

"Yes she's here. She's over with Yamchu. Now will you please sign the papers?" Mirai responds, this time keeping his cool.

He did not come to argue with his soon to be soon-to-be ex-wife.

"You left her with Yamchu? What's the matter with you?" Aurora says, walking away with the papers still in her hands.

"What? What do you think you're doing?" Mirai demands, following her.

"I want to meet her!" Aurora says.

"Aurora!" Mirai says agitated.

Aurora just simply ignored him. He knew that she was doing this just to get under his skin and it was working. He knew she was looking for an argument. But, he did not come here for that. He was not going to let his soon-to-be ex-wife draw him into an argument, no matter.

She and Yamchu were chatting when Mirai and Aurora came up.

"Hi! I'm Aurora," She says extending a hand in friendship.

"I'm Miranda Ryan," The woman replies taking her hand and shaking it then releasing it.

Aurora had to admit that she was pretty. Trunks definitely did well for himself that was for sure. She had long, blonde hair and gray eyes the color of storm clouds. The make-up Miranda was wearing definitely brought out the fair color of her skin. Although, Aurora thought the young woman was overdoing it with the suit if she was trying to make an impression on anyone here.

"Mirai told me the happy news!" Aurora says.

"What happy news?" Miranda asked a little confused.

"You and me getting married," Mirai says.

"See happy news!" Aurora responds with a smile while inside she felt her heart break more as she slowly began to grasp it.

"I know it's sort of sudden," Miranda replies.

"Sudden?" Aurora asks curiously.

"You guys are getting married. Congratulations!" Yamchu says.

"Thank you," Miranda replies. Then she says to Aurora, "We just wanted to get it done before Mirai started his new job."

"Oh right! A weather man," Aurora replies.

"And what does that suppose to mean?" Mirai snapped, now turning to her.

"What does what mean?" Aurora says.

"You had that tone!" Mirai replies.

"What tone? There was no tone. I mean, it's not my fault you have a problem with being a weatherman." Aurora comments.

"I don't have a problem with being a weather man!" Mirai exclaims.

"Just like old times," Yamchu says.

Just then, Miranda's phone rings. She fishes her cell phone out of her purse.

"Hello. Dr. Miranda Ryan speaking," Miranda answers, suddenly sounding perfessional.

"It was good to meet you," Aurora says, again extending her hand in a generous gesture, deciding to get back to work.

"You too," Miranda says, holding the phone to her ear with one hand and quickly shaking Aurora's hand with the other.

"Honey, I'll be back," Mirai says to Miranda.

Miranda nods and shoos him away as she continues to talk on the phone. Mirai moves away from his wife and continues to follow Aurora.

"So….new job, new wife! It's like a whole new you!" Aurora says to him.

"I also have a new truck. But, it's not here." Mirai says.

"It's just…sort of odd is all."? Aurora says.

"I know." Trunks ran his hand through his hair like he sometimes did when he was nervous. "I wasn't even expecting to come out here at all. You said that you would meet me…"

"It's about Dorothy," Aurora replies, instantly cutting him off.

"What...what about her?" Mirai asks, his mind suddenly diverting from getting the divorce papers signed.

"She's here!" Aurora says with a satisfactory smile.

"Where," Mirai asks.

Aurora led the way to her truck, where she proceeded to remove the cover to reveal Dorothy. Mirai was suddenly speechless as he stood in front of his dream.

"I can't believe you did it. Does she work?"

Aurora lets down the door on the back of the truck and Mirai hops inside, admiring the piece of machinery. However, Aurora knew that Dorothy was more then that to him.

"I thought it would be nice if you could be here for her first time." Aurora says, not able to help but smile as she watched Mirai. "It just wouldn't be right if you weren't here to see."

"Nice huh?" Gohan says as he and Trunks came walking over.

"Mirai's idea," Yamchu says to Miranda as-a-matter-of-fact. "This came straight from his brain.

"I did have a hand in it," Mirai replies, blushing modestly.

"Well, it is nice." Miranda replies. "Um…what is it?"

"It's an instrument pack for studying tornadoes. The first one in history," Mirai responds.

"It's very exciting. The scientists have been studying tornadoes forever. But no one still knows how a tornado works." Aurora puts in, now getting inside of the truck and standing beside Mirai. The whole team now gathered around the truck. "But nobody knows what's going on inside because no one has been able to take scientific measurements from inside the funnel. And that's what Dorothy's gonna do."

"How?" Miranda asked, still confused.

"We put her up inside of a tornado. She opens and then releases hundreds of these sensors which measure all parts of the tornado simultaneously." Aurora continued to explain.

She presses the red button and opens Dorothy. Mirai quickly moved out of the way to avoid being hit when it opens. Aurora hands Miranda one of the silver, round sensors stored inside of Dorothy.

Still confused, Miranda simply hands the sensor back to Aurora.

"See Miranda it's like this," Mirai says, trying to explain further so she could understand. "These sensors goes up the funnel and radio back in information about the internal structure, wind velocity, flow and symmetry…we can learn more in thirty seconds then we had in the last thirty years. We're gonna be able to actually profile a tornado for the first time."

"And…and what will that do?" asked Miranda.

"Well, if we can lean how a tornado work, then we will be able to create a advanced warning system." Mirai responds.

"But aren't there already tornado warnings?" She asked.

"Well…" Mirai began only to be cut off by Aurora.

"They're nowhere good enough right now. The current advanced warning is three minutes. But if we can get this new information, then we can increase warning time to fifteen minutes."

"It gives more people a chance to get to safety. At least, that's what we're trying to do. Right guys?" Mirai responds.

"Right!" The whole team agrees in unison.

Some of the guys helped Aurora and Mirai off the truck before Gohan shut the hatch. Mirai and Aurora now stood side by side.

"I still can't believe you actually did it." Mirai exclaims.

"Well, we did it." Aurora says modestly.

"Yeah!" A few in the group responded to the statement.

"Um…how DO you get it inside of a tornado?" Miranda asks them.

"Well, you've gotta get in front of the tornado and put it in the damage path. And then gets out again before it picks you up to." Mirai says, chuckling a little.

"Or what Yamchu calls the suck zone," says Aurora.

"Oh," Miranda replies.

Aurora and Mirai were not sure if Miranda actually did get it or not. However, before she or he could ask, Goten runs up to her.

"Hey Aurora, we've got major action! The SSL says that the caps have breaks. The towers are going up thirty miles off the dry line." Goten tells her, unable to hide his own excitement of finally getting some action.

"Let's go people!" Aurora yells, not hesitating. Then she turns to Mirai, asking the question she did not ask aloud.

Not waiting for an answer, Aurora hurried off to help pack up equipment and move out. Although she was hurting deep inside, it will not stop her from doing her job. She will do this with or without Mirai by her side.

Mirai sighed, a part of him wanting to be a part of the chase more then anything. But, that was his old life. He did not come back for that.

"They can handle this," Mirai says to Miranda, although it was more to convince him. "It's what they do. They live for this stuff."

"Oh." Miranda says, her fiancé and she standing side by side. "Sure you don't want to go along?"

Mirai turns his attention to her and say, "No. Do you have everything you need?"

"Yes." Miranda replies.

"They'll be okay," Mirai says.

"Wait! Did she sign the papers?" Miranda asks him.

"Oh no!" Mirai says, smacking his forehead. "She still has them."

"She didn't sign the papers?" Miranda exclaims.

Everyone from the team honked their horns as they passed both Mirai and Miranda.

"Welcome back!" Uub yells from the RV he was driving.

"I'm not back! Ah, forget it!" Mirai says, throwing up his hands. Then to his fiancé he says, "Come on sweetheart. We can still catch 'em!"

Taking her hand, they took off to catch up with his friends and Aurora. Things were not going as planned at all…

Author's Note: In the next chapter, Mirai is going to have a truck. Oh, and Chapter 1 may not be as long as the Prologue and maybe the first two chapters.


End file.
